


Trying New Things

by lesbiancarisi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Not my AU, Shameless Smut, Smut, pornstar!AU, pornstar!peter belongs to @childofbarisi on tumblr, vague discovery of sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:12:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiancarisi/pseuds/lesbiancarisi
Summary: “Blown by a Guy for the First Time”Or the one where Peter first experiences getting his dick sucked by a man





	Trying New Things

**Author's Note:**

> Pornstar!peter comes from an au made by my mutual on tumblr @childofbarisi (who did give me permission to write this)

“I’m not gay,” Peter tells his reflection as he pulls on the grey sweatpants the girl in costuming gave him, letting them ride low on his hips to expose the waistband of the Calvin Klein boxers. “This is just to pay the bills. It doesn’t mean anything.”

“You done talking to yourself pretty boy? We need you on set.”

No point in pissing the director off. He takes a deep breath before he walks out of his dressing room. This isn’t any different than any of the other videos he’s made, it’s just a quick blowjob and cumshot, nothing new or crazy, just that it’s going to be another man, not a girl. At the end of the day, it’s just to get paid so he can afford college. Law school is expensive, and so are rent and food and textbooks and internet. He can do this.

The director orders him on the bed on his back so they can get a couple shots of him alone, coming in closer as he slips his hand into his pants to lazily jerk off. He knows the second that the other guy walks on set because one of the closeup cameras swivels towards him. The surprise and embarrassment on Peter’s face is real. Of course it’s someone hot- in porn, it always is. The man has dark curly hair, stubble, long lashes, stormy blue-grey eyes that look at him like he’s a piece of candy. His tongue farts out to wet soft looking lips.

“Want help?” he asks, his voice a deep rumble that makes Peter’s stomach turn in flips.

“I’ve never done anything with a guy…”

The man smiles and gets onto the bed, settling himself between Peter’s legs and hooks his fingers into the waistband of his sweatpants. “I’ll take care of you, relax.”

It happens quickly and Peter’s is spinning. Next thing he knows, his clothes are halfway down his thighs and his hips are being held down while the man sucks lightly on the head of his cock. The sensations are familiar, nothing new, but there’s something about the strength of the calloused hands holding him and the short hair his fingers are twisted in and the acute awareness that this is a man. It has him feeling warm inside and a little embarrassed in a strange way. He pulls the man’s head down with a moan that he didn’t expect to bubble up from his chest.

Grey eyes look up at him with something predatory in their gaze that’s surprisingly enticing as the man fights Peter’s pull and leans back. “Fuck my mouth.” Then he goes back down, lips slack and open and willing.

Peter doesn’t give himself time to think about the implications of it as he holds the man’s head in place and starts thrusting up. Deep moans mixed with the sound and feeling of him gagging around Peter’s cock work him up more than he thought he would, and suddenly he can’t hold back his own sounds.

The entire time, he can’t look away from those eyes and their reflex tears and the obscene way the man’s lips stretch. God, he’s close, and he wants nothing more than to hold the man’s head against his hips and come down his throat, but he knows the rules. The director orders the cameras to move and the man pulls off just in time for Peter to jerk off onto his face, splattering him with come.

After the cameras cut, the man stands up and wipes some of the mess from his face, only to lick his hand clean with a wink as he leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is coincidentally also @my-sonshine


End file.
